1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display driver integrated circuit and a display data processing method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Some smart phones have a display capable of displaying high-definition television (HDTV) signals. The smart phone may include a display driver integrated circuit (DDI) for managing output of these signals to the display. For example, the display may be an organic light emitting display (OLED). However, excessive current may be consumed and excessive heat may be produced when the DDI is used for driving an ultra-high-definition mobile display.